deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Striking from the Shadows: Ninja vs Assassins (Assassins Creed)
It's natural of people to be afraid of the dark, a fear that directly results from all those thousands of years ago when our ancestors had good reason to fear the dark, as it hid many dangers. Humanity has evolved and expanded greatly since then but that fear of the darkness remains and these two warriors make the darkness a thing to be feared once more. Assassins have existed since the dawn of human civilisation and these two groups have honed their skills to be as effective as possible but when these two stealth reliant fighters meet in a head to head battle they'll have to step out of the shadows and battle under the light. Ninja: Feudal Japan's silent bringers of death. vs Assassin: The secretive warriors of the assassins brotherhood. Who is Deadliest Ninja The Ninja were the primary, covert operatives of feudal Japan. Unlike their honor-abiding counterparts, the samurai, ninjas use stealth as their main tactic. The ninjas have their origins dating back to the 14th Century. They were deployed on espionage missions, assassinations, and infiltration. Ninjas were hired by rival, feudal lords to help establish power for their respective masters. Unlike the stereotypical ninja displayed in western culture, ninjas, in reality, were up close and personal with their targets. They would wear disguises, like as a geisha or maidservant. Ninjas specialized in both close-quarters combat and long-range assault. The age of the ninja collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate. |-|Close range = Tanto Length: 13 inches Blade Length: 7.5 inches Weight: 1 lb Single Edge |-|Mid Range = Ninjato Weight: 1 lb Length: 1 foot Steel Single Sided Straight Blade |-|Ranged Weapon = Shurikens Weight: 35-150 g Range: 5-7 metres 4 Shurikens |-|Special Weapon = Kusarigama Length: 14 feet Weight: 4 lbs Sickle, Ball & Chain Assassins The Assassin Order, was an organized order of assassins and sworn enemies of the Templars, against whom they fought a continuous, recondite war throughout the entirety of recorded human history. Whereas the Templars sought to save humanity from itself by controlling free will, the Assassin Order fought to ensure the survival of freedom, as it allowed for the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality.The Assassins, if not the Order itself, have existed since at least 456 BCE, throughout the Roman Empire, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, the Industrial Revolution and into the Modern era. |-|Close range = Hidden Blades Blade Length: 16 inches Single Point |-|Mid Range = Syrian Sabre Weight: 1.8 lb Length: 3 foot Steel Single Sided Curved Blade |-|Ranged Weapon = Throwing Knife Weight: 200 g Range: 9 metres 4 Throwing Knives |-|Special Weapon = Condottiero War Hammer Length: 2.5 feet Weight: 4 lbs Flat hammer head, sharpened pick point. X Factors Stealth: Assassin=95/Ninja=95 As expected both of these groups of warriors are masters of stealth and are specifically trained to kill silently and disappear without a trace. The Assassins preferred style of attack is to blend into the shadows, striking from behind or from above and them disappearing away into the background. Ninjas on the other hand made more use of disguises to blend in with civilian populations and get close enough to the target to strike. Both are effective and both the Ninja and Assassin are equally good at stealth. Training: Assassin=90/Ninja=90 Once again both of these warriors have received extensive training. Assassins received training from an early age and as well as the more obvious stealth and combat skills training they were also trained in free-running and tactical thinking such as observing their surroundings and planning ahead. Ninjas may not start training at such an early age but they their training is more extensive and encompasses more areas, such as sabotage and infiltration and many began as Samurai which adds another layer of combat training on top of their Ninja training. Killer Instinct: Assassin=80/Ninja=88 Both of these guys have made a profession of killing but the Assassins are bound by their code to never harm an innocent and this could work against them in battle, especially if the Ninjas are disguised as peasants. Ninja's, while honourable, are not as held up with harming innocents to get to their target. The Assassins must find a way to harm their targets without getting civilians caught up in the crossfire and this means they have to be more careful, putting them at a disadvantage to the Ninjas, who will have no such qualms. Agility: Assassin=89/Ninja=85 The Assassins were trained specifically in free-running and as such use it frequently in both combat and in just general movement around the places they occupy. Ninjas are agile as well, needing to scale walls and climb trees, but they don't focus on it as much and as such aren't as proficient with it as the Assassins are. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. This will be a 5 on 5. The battle will take place in a manor estate in Italy. The Assassins have been sent to kill a Japanese diplomat, a known high ranking Templar and the Ninjas have been assigned as his bodyguard. Battle Assassins: Ninja: The panel slides off the roof and a cloaked figure drops into the hallway, dropping into a crouch as they touch the ground. They glance across the narrow space and beckons with their left hand as they walk down the hallway, with more figures dropping out of the panel. The last one out readjusts the panel to look as though it has not been disturbed before joining the rest at the end of the hallway. The lead assassin carefully pushes open the wooden door, his hand resting on the edge ready to stop if it makes any noise. Once the door has been opened the rest of the men slither into the room, a large open room with dark outline of furniture visible in the glow of the moon. The group continues further into the room, stopping in the centre to gain their bearings as their eyes adjust to the darkness. “The target is sleeping in one of the rooms through the next corridor. We don’t know which one it is but there’s only five so we’ll each take one room. If the target isn't there then you are to return to the corridor and wait for further instructions.” The other four assassins nod their heads in agreement. They turn towards the corridor but as the leader takes a step forward he feels a sharp pain in his left hand wrist. He feels his way down his arm with his other hand, stopping when he feels a jagged piece of metal. He pulls it free and glances down, noting the star shaping. His ears prick at the sound of faint footprints and he looks to his right just in time to notice a figure loom up in front of him, arms raised. He turns on his feet instantly, raising his hand and activating the hidden blade which springs out to block the blade heading right for his neck. The rest of the assassins springs into action as two other figures leap out from where they are hidden. One draws a pair of knives and throws them at the nearest figure, striking him in the neck and chest and he falls to the floor gargling on his own blood. This unfortunately leaves the assassin wide open to attack and the other Ninja stabs him in the chest with his Ninjato. He is quickly met by another assassin, sabre drawn and the two begin to trade strikes. Another assassin goes to help him but the leader protests. “You two go through the corridor and search the rooms we’ll handle this.” The two free men don’t have to be told twice and bolt towards door on the opposite side of the room. The first one through immediately checks through the first door while the second heads to the end of the corridor to check the furthest room. As he does he hears the unmistakable sound of the door adjacent being opened and quickly darts into the nearest room, the door of which is slightly ajar. He comes face to face with a woman, who is stood by the side of a small wooden bed dressed in tattered clothes, probably a servant. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens to scream but the Assassin presses his hidden blade into her throat, putting his free hand over her mouth. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you” he says softly and he feels her tremble under his grip. “Just stay quiet and I’ll let you free.” The woman nods her head slowly and the assassin removes his hand tentatively. He lowers the blade from her neck and holds his hand out to make her stop, tip-toeing over to the door and pressing himself against it to hear what is on the other side. He is so concentrated on his task that he doesn't notice the woman approaching until she is almost upon him and as he turns to face her, he feels the cold sharp grip of steel puncture his chest right under the heart. He looks into straight into the woman’s face which has gone from blind terror to a blank fury. She slides the Tanto from side to side to do make sure and the assassin drops to the ground once she removes the knife. She steps over his lifeless body and steps out into the corridor, Tanto clutched tightly. Meanwhile back in the initial room the assassins and ninjas are still locked in combat. The leader is under constant attack from his adversary and is being forced further and further back as he desperately tries to fend off his attacks. The other assassin is faring much better though with his longer blade making it hard for the ninja to get close enough to threaten him. He continues patiently until the ninja makes a mistake, leaving him open for the assassin to dart in and slice off his sword hand. He then follows up by whipping his sword across his throat before the ninja can even cry out. He quickly rushes over to help his fellow assassin and times his strike just as the Ninja readies himself for another attack. The ninja notices the new threat and with blinding speed just about manages to manoeuvre his sword to block the sabre’s slash but his Ninjato shatters on the impact. Cursing to himself he takes out his Kusarigama and dodges away from another sword swipe, unravelling the chain as he does. The leader assassin also draws his Sabre and joins the other assassin as the ninja frantically backs away. The leader makes the first move and lunges at him with his sword outstretched but the Ninja uses the chain to hook his leg and bring him to the ground with a sharp tug. The other assassin leaps to his leader’s aid but the Ninja whips the sickle around to force him to duck down and then steps forward to kick him in the chest to send him sprawling. He then thrusts the sickle downwards into the dazed assassins head. The leader assassin scrambles to his feet and readies his sword as the ninja swings the chain around. The stand-off continues for several moments with neither wanting to make the first move until the ninja steps forward and launches the ball end with the assassin raising his sword to block it. The ball and chain snares the sword and with a sharp tug the ninja wrenches it out of his opponents hands. He then grasps the sickle by the handle and lunges for the assassin who avoids the attack and rests his hand on the handle of his War Hammer, which is tucked under his cloak. He takes out a throwing knife and throws it at the ninja, striking him on the shoulder and making him flinch and the draws his war hammer, caving the ninja’s head in all in one fluid movement. Back in the corridor the other remaining assassin exits the third room he’s searched and there’s still no sign of the diplomat. He notices a forth door is ajar and as he peeks through, seeing the dead body of his fellow assassin. He hears the patter of footsteps and he turns to see a woman walking towards him, her face streamed with tears. “Stay Back” the assassin says but the woman continues, mumbling something unintelligible behind the crying. “It’s okay I won’t hurt you, just stop where you are,” he continues as she approaches and at the last second he notices the shimmering of a blade. He grabs her arm and she tries to bring the knife down on his chest and knocks her to the ground with a kick. She scrambles backwards in a crawl and takes out a handful of Shurikens and sends them whirling into his chest. He grunts and brushes them away as she grabs the Tanto from where it had fallen and throws herself into him. As they struggle she manages to get on top and, gripping it with both hands, pushes the knife down as the assassin tries to hold her back. Her strength surprises him however and the knife edges closer and close to his chest. Just as he thinks he can’t hold her off any longer her head detaches from her body and rolls away. The assassin pushes the ninja’s corpse off from on top of him and gets to his feet, as the leader wipes the blood off of his sword. “You came just in the nick of time” he says and he swears he sees a flicker of a smile on the leader assassins face before it hardens. “Did you find him?” he asks. “I checked the first three rooms and found nothing. Matteo went into the last room but-.” He pauses for a second. “But he’s dead.” The Leader dips his head slightly in respect for his fallen comrade. “That leaves only this one” he says indicating the fourth door along. The two men sneak over to the door and open it gently. The inside is lit by a candle and there is a figure lying in the double bed in the centre of the room, the breathing indicating that whoever it is is deep in sleep. The leader assassin nods to the other assassin and he enters the room, his hidden blade sliding out from under his sleeve. He walks over to the bed and ducks down next to the figure, placing his hand on their shoulder to pull them to face him. As he does the figure whips around suddenly and plunges a Tanto into his eye. The figure then throws the sheets off of himself and in the direction of the leader assassin, blocking his view while the ninja gets out his Ninjato. He then closes the distance between the two and thrusts his sword right at the assassins chest but he deflects it expertly and follows up with a slash of his own, which the ninja does well to avoid. The continue on in this fashion for several minutes before the ninja manages to gash the Assassins arm, giving him the distraction he needs to kick the sword out of his hands. Thinking his opponent is now unarmed he tries to stab him but the assassin sidesteps the attack and places his foot on the wall, using it as a solid surface to push himself into the air. As he does he unsheathes his hidden blade and kicks the ninja in the face, knocking him back and giving him the perfect opportunity to punch the blade downwards into the ninjas unprotected neck. The assassin lands gracefully and looks down at his dead opponent. He scans the rest of the room and sighs to himself. “He must have gotten away” he murmurs to himself and turns to leave but as he reaches the door his ears pick up a tiny whimper coming from the bed. He strides back over to it and peers underneath, finding a tall but skinny man cowering in fear. He reaches under and drags him out, slamming him down on the bedside table and raising the hidden blade above his head. “Please don’t kill me” he snivels “I’ll do anything, pay anything just let me live.” “I don’t do this for money,” the assassin says “I do this for freedom.” He then plunges the hidden blade into the templar’s chest. Winner: Assassins (Assassins Creed) Final Verdict The Assassins were simply much to skilled for the Ninja's to handle. They had the better weaponry at pretty much all ranges and there expertise at parkour meant they could use their enviroment to their advantage and to catch the Ninja's off guard. Category:Blog posts